The Wand Of Love Juice
by AnAirOfMelancholyAndDepth
Summary: Set 3 months after The Scream Queen. Andy walks in on Sharon viewing a website for toys. Written as a three way challenge for some awesome friends! Thanks Ellie5192, sixtyfiveroses, and residingfangirl! Rated M so please avoid if you're not into that :)


Andy quietly approaches their front door. Sharon left work two hours earlier than he, claiming a dinner engagement with a girlfriend. They had settled their current case earlier this morning, mostly working on paperwork the rest of the day.

Rusty was off to Tao's for dinner and a chess, so he would be home later tonight. Rusty and Andy had hit it off from the beginning, but their relationship really began to blossom when Andy moved in a month earlier.

When Rusty suggested he might move into the dorms at college, Andy pleaded with Rusty to stay. He knew Sharon worried about Rusty, and she didn't feel as if they'd had enough time together, seeing that Rusty didn't come into her life until three years ago. Andy supposed Sharon wanted Rusty to stay the "baby" for as long as possible.

For Andy, having Rusty live with them was actually great. Rusty was very busy with college classes, chess club, and seeing his friends. He was socializing more and had a wider group of friends now, and that meant he was rarely home. So, Andy had no complaints as he and Sharon always found time to be together. It really was the best of both worlds.

Today, Andy is looking forward to spending some time alone with Sharon. He imagines she got home a little while ago, and secretly hopes she is still in her work clothes, as he enjoys undressing her before taking a long, hot bath together.

Quietly putting his key in the lock and twisting it, he is surprised to find Sharon completely engrossed on her computer, facing away from him on the couch. He pulls his key out and closes the door silently. Sharon still does not move. He wonders what is so engrossing that she doesn't even realize he is ten feet from her.

He takes a few steps toward her, holding his keys in his hand. When he sees the computer screen, he stops cold. He can't help what comes out of his mouth, the surprise evident in his tone.

"What the fuck, Sharon?"

Sharon jumps, quickly closing her computer and sliding it off her lap. She whips around to stand up and face Andy.

"Andy, I didn't expect you home so soon."

"Obviously not. Want to explain the website you were looking at?"

Sharon puts her hands up.

"Andy, it isn't what you think. It isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, I got a pretty good look, Sharon. You wanna tell me why you're looking at dildos online? Is something going on? Am I not doing it for you in that department? Because you sure don't act like that in the bedroom," he slightly raises his voice as he throws his keys against the wall.

"Andy, calm down. Right now!"

He knows that voice. Sharon doesn't like it when people begin to yell. She had to deal with that in her marriage. A certain part of her becomes frightened, he thinks, when her family yells. She can handle strangers losing their temper, but the people she loves is a different matter.

He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Shit. I'm sorry for yelling, but…dammit seeing that is so…" he leans on the back of the couch. "Why would you look at that stuff?"

Sharon softens her look, realizing Andy's pride is at stake. He won't be mad once he knows what she is doing, but right now, his manhood is being questioned.

"How about you come sit on the couch with me, and I will explain everything to you. And, I will put your mind at ease right now, and tell you this has nothing to do with your performance in the bedroom. You, my sweet, adorable Pookie, have no problems in that department."

Andy shyly smiles, his arms crossing his chest.

"I don't?"

"No sir. Now come over here, sit down, and give me a kiss."

_Well…I'm not gonna say no to that._

Andy warily walks around the couch, sitting next to Sharon, but angling his body to the corner of the couch, so that he is slightly facing Sharon. He pulls his leg partially up on the couch, crossing it at his other knee. He's trying to be casual and wonders if it's working.

Sharon tries not to smirk, and he knows it isn't working. He sighs.

"Where's my kiss?"

"Where's my explanation?" He retorts.

"Give me my kiss and I'll explain," she answers.

Another sigh. He shakes his head, realizing he'll never hear the truth unless he gives in. Leaning forward, he takes her shoulders in his hands, squeezing lightly as he pulls her forward.

Sharon brings her hand up to grasp his chin with one hand, wrapping the other arm around his shoulder, her fingers pulling the back of his hair to angle his head just right for her to kiss.

It starts like any other welcome home kiss, but quickly escalates into something more as Sharon swipes her tongue across his bottom lip. She leans on Andy more, encouraging him to open his mouth to her and he obliges. She plunges her tongue inside to thoroughly taste him, not letting up until a soft groan emanates from his throat. Only then, she pulls back in complete satisfaction.

Andy looks pretty much satisfied as well, until his eyes land on her computer. He points to the offending object and leans his head on his hand, waiting for her explanation.

"Okay. Well, it all started this afternoon. That dinner appointment I had? It was with Brenda."

"Brenda? Since when is Brenda one of your girlfriends?"

"Since before I became your boss? I mean, look, it's not like we went out or anything. We were work friends. We had an understanding, and then I took over for major crimes and I brought Rusty home with me. Brenda was simply concerned for Rusty in the beginning. So she called once or twice a month to check up on him. Then one day Brenda and Andrea were going to lunch and they invited me and I accepted and since then, we try to get together when our schedules permit. Tonight was one of those nights."

"So…you and Andrea and Brenda have…girl nights? And I never knew about this?"

"Now Andy, we've only lived together for a month, and it's been a particularly busy month, so this is the first time it has come up. You remember a few months back when you and Provenza went out to dinner because he was having "female trouble?" I didn't mind that, did I?"

Andy sighs. Actually, Sharon had been wonderful when it came to Provenza and his neediness.

"No, you didn't. In fact, you never mind when I spend time with him."

"That's right. He's your friend, and sometimes you boys need to be alone. Well, tonight was one of those nights for Brenda, Andrea, and I."

"Why, though? What is going on?"

"Well, Brenda is having some problems because of Fritz's…ya know…his problem? Because of his heart attack a little while ago? Their sex life has suffered a little because of it, and it's completely normal that it happens and Brenda knows that. But, she's missing her husband and…you know…horny."

Andy covers his eyes, rubbing them ferociously.

"I have a feeling I don't want to know this story."

Sharon laughs, grabbing his hands to pull them away from his face.

"Alright, I'll spare you details. Suffice it to say, Brenda was telling us about this site where she got some stuff for herself, you know to supplement the times when-"

"Yah, yah, moving on," Andy quickly says waving his hand in a circle.

"So she told us the site, and she said they had everything, and I wondered if they had some stuff for us. So, I came home and checked out the site."

"What stuff exactly?"

"Look, Andy. I don't want you to think I'm looking at this stuff because I feel we're lacking in the bedroom department. We aren't. At all. Our sex life is seriously…"

Andy leans in, curious to her answer.

"It's breathtaking and wondrous and sexy and I have a hard time not thinking about it at work."

Andy devilishly smiles.

"You feel the same, you little devil. Admit it."

Andy nods nonchalantly.

"What I'm looking at our toys or items that can take our sex life even further, and also help us in certain times when one of us might be sick, or really tired, or out of town even. Think of them as emergencies."

"Uh huh. Let me see these emergencies."

Sharon gives him a quick kiss and turns to grab her laptop. She sits between his legs so he can see the screen with her.

"So, this first item I was looking at, which you thought was a dildo, is actually a magic wand. It's a massager that has a dual purpose. One, it can be used as a massage tool for both men and women. So just think about all those nights you come home, and the middle of your back is aching, and oh look at that, there's me with the magic wand to massage your back in my little nightie."

Andy licks his lips, using his fingers to wipe the edges. He smacks his lips together and nods.

"Go on."

"Two, it can be used for a women's pleasure. Many women use the magic wand during sex for clitoral stimulation, or it can be used for just plain masturbation, and..."

"Go on."

"Well, I've heard that sometimes when women use the magic wand…they…"

Sharon whispers in Andy's ear, biting her lip as she pulls away to watch his face.

Andy loosens his tie.

"Where's the buy button?" He asks leaning forward, his eyes searching the page.

Sharon laughs, pushing his hands away.

"Hold on. It's right here." Sharon clicks the "add to cart" symbol.

"What else is there?" Andy inquires.

Sharon tries valiantly not to cackle.

"Are you serious? Now you want to go look at all of this?"

"Well…maybe there might be something for me in here. You never know!"

Sharon pats his cheek with her hand, kissing him on the chin as she opens up a few more items.

Funnily enough, the things Sharon thinks Andy will go for, he has no desire to get. Sharon shows him the babydolls and chemises, but he doesn't like them. However, his eyes bulge at the thigh high stocking with lace band and bow. He grabs the mouse from Sharon and clicks the buy symbol so fast she laughs.

"Those are going to look amazing on you," he says in a gruff voice.

She notices he begins to hold her tighter around the midsection, and she also notices the bulge against her lower back. She squirms a little for his benefit, and grins when he clears his throat.

She heads to the sex toys for couples section, and both point to the Fancy Me Set Kit, looking forward to using all the products on their bubble bath and massage nights.

Andy begins to really smile, getting into the products, seemingly as excited as Sharon is.

Andy points to the lickable body oil. Sharon tilts her head at him, but he points to the cherry picture and nods his head emphatically, and Sharon clicks away.

Both seem hesitant when they get to the bondage and fetish section. Andy points to "Our First Bondage Kit" and Sharon clicks on it.

"We could try it. I mean it's just restraints and a blindfold. Doesn't mean we have to get into anything more than that. Right?"

Sharon shakes her head.

"I'm okay with trying it. I've never tried being blindfolded and restrained at the same time. Total loss of control. That's kind of…scary."

Andy hugs her to him even tighter.

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? If it takes us months or years to use both, then that's what it takes. Remember, we go at your pace."

She leans in to him, a smile on her face.

"Okay. Then, I think we should get it. It might be fun to give up total control to someone, if I love them and trust them. I know you won't hurt me."

"Never, my love. Never."

She clicks the link to buy the kit, imagining tying Andy up and blindfolding him to let her have her way with his body. She gets chills thinking about it as they pay for their items, and Andy rubs her arms up and down. She sighs happily, wrapping his arms completely around her, content to be close enough to smell his aftershave, burying her face in her favorite spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

A few weeks later

Sharon should have known something was different before she even got home. Around 11 am, Andy began acting strange. He had a little jump in his step, and a goofy smile on his face that would not go away for anything, not even Provenza snapping at him.

Sharon had to stay at work to finish up paperwork, and for once, Andy didn't stay to help her. She would have paused at that, except he gave her a kiss on the cheek and claimed he would have dinner ready when she got home, and a bubble bath waiting for her after. The thought of not having to cook was enough for her to shoo him out the door of her office.

She works tirelessly for 90 minutes before tossing the paperwork, grabbing her things, and practically running out the door to head home.

Once home, she stops dead in her tracks. All the lights are off, but beautiful white and red candles line certain areas of their home. She puts her purse and phone down, taking her shoes off and calling out for Andy.

He pokes his head from around the kitchen, smiling at her wondrous look.

"Hello, my love. Welcome home. Happy seven month anniversary."

The rest of his body followed his head, along with a glass of champagne for her and a cranberry soda for him.

"Oh, Andy. I'm sorry. I don't have-"

He put his fingers on her lips, stilling her.

"It's alright, my love. It was quite spontaneous and I only began planning it today. It just so happens our presents arrived earlier today, and I thought, well why not celebrate something?"

Sharon breathes a sigh of relief, clinking her glass with his before taking a long sip of the cool liquid. It slides down her throat easily. She reaches for Andy with one arm, giving him a long kiss.

"I needed this today. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Come have dinner."

Dinner equates to Sharon sitting on Andy's lap as they share vegetarian lasagna, the candlelight creating various shadows across the room as they quietly talk about their day.

"Where's Rusty?" Sharon asks toward the end of dinner.

"I might have paid him to go take his friend out to dinner…and two movies."

Sharon slaps Andy playfully on the arm.

"You're incorrigible! How fast did he accept that?"

"Oh, all I had to say was anniversary and he was running out of here," Andy replies smiling as he puts the plates in the sink.

He turns around to grab her, holding her close.

"Okay, now you get to go to the hallway bathroom, and change into your robe, go to the bathroom, do all your girlie stuff, and then meet me in our bathroom." He kisses her nose and scampers off like a ten year old. She sighs, laughing quietly to herself as she walks to the bathroom.

Inside, he has put her robe on the knob behind the door. She quickly takes off all her clothes, excitement and curiosity making her fingers shake. She goes to the bathroom and laughs at the make-up remover pads on the counter. Andy's subtle way of asking her to remove her make-up before she meets up with him. If there is one thing she is sure of, it is that Andy prefers her with no make-up. Sharon has no problem with that. She gladly wipes off her make-up, flushes the toilet and grabs all her things so Rusty doesn't freak out when he comes home.

She quietly sneaks into her room, closing and locking the door just in case. Candles adorn the room, bathing it in a soft red glow. The bathroom is much the same way, she sees through the half-open door.

"Andy?"

"In the bathroom, Sharon."

She opens the door completely to see Andy already in the bathtub. He smiles at her, watching as she lays her clothes in the hamper and puts her belongings on the counter.

"Take off your robe," he demands softly.

She obliges by pulling the belt slowly. Once it comes undone, she grasps the collar of each side and lets them fall down her shoulders, arms, and back to fall at her feet. She has no idea what her body does to him, but his deep intake of breath and gruff "come here" gives her some indication.

She walks toward him, her hips softly swaying, her arms lightly rubbing her thighs enticingly. A foot from the tub, he reaches up to offer his hand, and she steps in to stand before him. His hands, worshipping her body, lovingly rub her from shoulder to knee while he nips and licks the skin of her stomach. By the time he's done, she wants to melt into the tub, or at the very least sit down as her legs can no longer support her.

He smirks, holding on to her waist as she sinks down to sit on his lap; his very aroused lap. He tells her to close her eyes, and a few moments later she feels something fall into place over her eyes.

_The blindfold_.

She feels the fabric with her fingers, making sure it's snug so she can't see out of it. She smiles, licking her lips in the candlelight. She waits, becoming self-conscious as Andy neither moves nor says anything.

"Andy?"

"Shhh…Let me look," he whispers.

She nods, sitting still, wondering what he is looking at. Her face? Her breasts? She can feel her lips quivering, her flesh breaking out in goosebumps, and droplets of water skimming the surface of her skin as they make their way south of her stomach. She wishes he would touch her, or say something. Anything but this silence.

Then, she hears it. A faint humming noise. She hears it getting closer to her.

_Dear God, the magic wand_.

Is he going to use it on her now? While she is blindfolded in the bathtub?

Her thinking is stunted by Andy's moist lips landing on her nipple. She moans out, her hands seeking purchase on the sides of the tub. She tilts her body toward Andy's skilled tongue, using the position to her advantage by thrusting her hips toward his. She can still hear the vibrator, but not feel it. What is he waiting for?

Andy continues to lick and suck on her nipple, moving from one to the other, eventually biting and pulling until Sharon shudders her pleasure. Andy laves at her breast to appease any pain inflicted, using the gentleness as the perfect opportunity to introduce the vibrator to her body.

He places the magic wand against Sharon's nipple, not so close as to hurt, but just close enough to affect her. Sharon groans, her body contorting to follow the path of the vibrator.

Andy moves the wand across her breast bone to her other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention before tracing her stomach lining down to her pubic bone.

He abruptly pulls the vibrator away from her body, and Sharon pouts.

"If you're a good girl, we will play with it later," he promises.

For now, he begins to use the soap from the Fancy Me Set Kit, making sure to clean every inch of Sharon. His fingers pinch her nipples, then sooth by gliding softly over them. His hands trace down her muscles to her hips, massaging in the soap, using his thumbs to trace her hairline. Sharon thrusts her hips, trying to create more contact.

"Be good and stop moving, or I'll stop using my hands and get the washcloth."

Sharon immediately obeys, ceasing any movement.

Andy watches her face for a few seconds, keeping his eyes on her as he allows his fingers to delve into her recesses, pumping his fingers in and out of her, letting them trail her clitoral hood. She's very wet, and he so wants to take her right now, but that would ruin his plans completely. He realizes he must hurry if he is to last much longer.

The washcloth comes into play to wash the soap off her body. Once she is free, he helps her to rise. She stands naked, waiting for him to join her. After drying off and wrapping a towel around himself, Andy grabs a similar towel and begins to dry Sharon off. He takes his time reaching every last drop he can. Once she is completely dry, he wraps her in her robe and they leave the bathroom.

Sharon is left in the middle of the room to stand motionless. She hears noise around her, but can't fathom what it is. Suddenly, Andy's fingers are linking with hers, encouraging her to take off her robe and lay on their bed on her stomach. She obliges, settling in and laying her head on her hands. She feels Andy lay across her thighs, and realizes he must have put his boxers on, because she feels a type of material on her upper thighs.

Andy drizzles what feels like warm oil down her back, and she sighs as he begins a luxurious massage across her back, buttocks, and neck. His hands are sure and strong, but seductive and calculating. Within ten minutes, Sharon is both mush and horny. A few times she rotates her hips and Andy gently smacks her ass for it. She grins each time, reveling in the feeling of being a bad girl…his bad girl.

Andy begins to lick her skin, from the tip of her neck to the bottom of her spine, giving each globe a kiss and a light love tap. She moans out her approval, humping her hips up higher and higher, hoping he will kiss somewhere else she likes.

It all becomes too much for Andy and he turns her over, whipping off her blindfold. His body is flush against hers, and his bold eyes gaze at her bewildered face, making sure to admire every inch of her flushed skin. He devours all of her, from the tip of her hair to the edge of her stomach where their bodies meet.

His gaze settles once more on her lips, and Sharon sees his brown eyes darken even more. He nods his head at her, a silent plea for him to continue, and that all is well. Sharon agrees, a small smile on her face. She lowers her eyes to his lips, watching as they approach hers.

The moment his lips touch hers, she is gone. Everything in the world disappears, except for them. He covers her face in light kisses at first – slow, soft pecks. Occasionally he sucks lightly on her lower lip, then continues on. With time, his kisses become more intense. Sharon opens her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue between her teeth. He wipes his tongue across the roof of her mouth, making her groan as his hands begin to wander down her body.

His hands eventually land on her knees, and he gently leads them further apart. Andy begins to thrust against her, his covered groin against her nakedness making her frustrated.

"Andy, I want to feel you. All of you," she pleads.

He pecks her nose and pulls away to shed his boxers. When he comes back to lay between her legs, he takes two things from the side table. One is the vibrator that he brought from the bathroom. The other is restraints for her arms.

He holds the restraints up and she nods in the affirmative. She reaches her hands up to the headboard and allows Andy to restrain them. Once secure, he kisses her lips, telling her how much he loves her. She returns the sentiment, taking a deep breath as Andy turns on the vibrator.

Andy kneads one breast, licks and bites the other as he brings the magic wand down to her opening. He has it on the gentlest speed initially, which is a good thing as even that low speed makes Sharon jump. He gradually raises the speed, feeling Sharon tighten all her muscles in her body. Each time that tightening happens, he pulls the vibrator away until Sharon looks set to kill him.

"Don't think I can't use these restraints on you, Andy Flynn," she warns.

Andy laughs, but secretly he thinks Sharon would be much harsher on him. He vows to sleep with one eye open tonight.

When he thinks she can handle no more foreplay, he rises up on his knees and gently guides himself inside her, being careful to give her time to adjust. Once he is fully sheathed in her, he takes the vibrator and places it to the side of her clitoris, her favorite spot. He doesn't turn it on immediately though, preferring to begin rocking in and out of her before the vibrations begin.

The moment the magic wand comes to life, Sharon's body contorts. Her hips leave the bed, her feet slam down to support her lower body, and her hands strain against the headboard.

Andy moves rapidly, not giving Sharon a chance to control her breathing. He angles himself in such a way as to hit her pleasure spot, and that combines with the magic wand vibrations to push Sharon close to the edge.

Sharon can feel her orgasm, but she also feels the need to pee, which confuses her as she went to the bathroom before their bath. She isn't sure what to do. Her orgasm is so close, but she is afraid to let go like she normally does.

Andy can see her confusion. He understands what she is feeling.

"It's okay, my love. When you get closer to your orgasm, I want you to completely let all your muscles go. Just let everything go and don't tighten any of your pelvis muscles, okay?"

"But, Andy-"

"Trust me," he pleads as he works his magic.

She nods, as she does trust him.

A few short moments later, Sharon begins to feel her orgasm, but she can tell this one is much different. The urge to pee is quite prevalent, and an increasing feeling of pleasure, much greater than any she has felt, is already making itself known.

For the first time in her life, Sharon becomes absolutely mute. She can't speak, she can't make any sounds. She grabs the headboard with both hands, pushing her head back against the pillows and spreading her legs wider.

Andy can feel the rushing of liquid before Sharon even knows what's going on. He times it just right, pulling out but keeping the vibrator in the same spot on her clitoris. Sharon's whole body convulses and it takes all his strength to keep her lower half from caving over so he can watch her amazing body expel her pleasure.

A few moments later, Sharon's body is limp, half laying on her side, and Andy notices little tremors down her legs and arms. Her teeth are chattering, her lips shaking. But she looks gloriously happy, if not slightly dazed. He takes off her restraints, kissing each hand and wrist.

Andy lies next to her, waiting for her to come back down to earth, content to rub her back for now.

"Andy, what happened?"

"Whoever told you that thing about the magic wand? They were right," he smirks.

"Really? So I –"

"Oh yah. We're lucky I put down towels."

Sharon smiles.

"Wow. That was –"

"Oh I was there. I saw it all. It really is what they say it is…I just feel…I feel like I'm the man, ya know? Because I just made you do that, and your body do that! I'm amazed right now."

Sharon smiles even more. She can't help it. She's never been this gloriously happy. It's like she was slipped a drug or something. She feels high and light-headed.

"Andy, I can't stop smiling or shaking," she confesses.

"Don't worry. It's normal. Some people akin the experience to reaching Kundalini or something like that. It's like the ultimate high, Sharon. The ultimate happiness."

"Yes. I agree. I feel so amazingly high. Like I could fly off into the night. Wow."

He shakes his head, lying next to her. Even though he hasn't reached pleasure yet, he doesn't mind. He figures once Sharon feels normal again, they can continue their lovemaking.

xxooxxooxxooxxoo

The apartment is quiet, save for a few noises. In fact, it's so quiet that Andy never hears Sharon wrap his arms in restraints, or jump off the bed to grab a candle close by. He teeters between the dream world and real life as Sharon uses her hands and mouth to get him hard. In fact, Andy doesn't wake up until Sharon is straddling his hips, having already sheathed him inside her. He smiles lazily until Sharon grabs the candle from the side table, holding it above Andy's chest. The smile disappears from Andy's face. A minute later, as Sharon Raydor begins thrusting atop Andy, a faint scream-like garble can be heard –

"MANGO! MANGO! SHARON, DEAR GOD MANGO!"

The End.


End file.
